Shattered
by lexlovesya
Summary: "When something breaks you fix it, but when something shatters you throw it away." Twins Ayumi and Kana were forced to watch as every member of their family was murdered one by one in front of them, and are haunted by the memory. Feeling life is no longer worth living, they are prepared to end it the first chance they get. "How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've decided to do some editing for this story! Nothing big, but hopefully it will be a lot better! Since I'm just editing, I should be able to post a chapter or two a day. As a result, I'll be taking a short break from writing my other stories! Anyway, here's chapter one!**

**(Edited 12-1-14)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs. This is purely for my entertainment, and I have no intention of making any kind of profit from this story!**

_Yesterday I died_

_Tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide_

_Beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found_

_A world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow_

_Sundown_

_~Shattered-Trading Yesterday~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapter 1: Shattered_

**Ayumi's POV: **_Blood. _

_Dark... crimson... flowing... _

_Blood. _

_It's everywhere. _

_No matter where I turn, or how far I run, it's there, trying to pull me below the surface as it dyes my hands, feet and legs the color of rust. Desperately I scan my surroundings, trying to find something, anything, that could help me. _

_Instead I see my sister, also struggling against the liquid attempting to consume her, her chocolate brown eyes wide with fear. Suddenly she spots me, tears sliding down her face as she reaches out to me._

_"Ayumi!" She cries, releasing a scream as something seems to yank her below the surface. My heart stops for a moment, but to my relief her head bobs back up and I see her gasp for air. The blood is at my chest now, and I swim as fast as I can towards her, praying that I reach her in time. But the blood is so thick, and she's so far away. It feels like the faster I swim the farther away she gets, and I'm just so tired. _

_After an eternity of swimming, my arms and legs heavy as lead, I finally manage to get close enough to grab my sister's hands, the two of us clinging onto each other for dear life as we struggle to stay afloat. Fortunately, the blood begins to dissipate around us, allowing us to stand again as it settles around our ankles. We're both completely covered in it, and the rusty taste lingers in my mouth as I embrace my sister, who trembles against me._

_"It's okay." I murmur in her ear, attempting to run my fingers through her blood matted hair. "We're safe now."_

_It's obvious that I've spoken too soon when the blood rises rapidly, forcing my sister away from me as she screams._

_"Kana!" I yell as the ocean of blood consumes her, but this time she doesn't rerise. "No!" _

_With a cry of despair, I allow myself to fall below the surface, having completely lost my will to survive. As the rusty, salty fluid stings my eyes, I feel something yanking my feet over and over again. Begrudgingly, I look down, not expecting to see the decomposing corpse of my younger brother, a gaping hole right in the middle of his forehead._

I'm not sure which wakes me up, my screaming or Kana's. Either way, I turn to my twin, pulling her into me as we sob together, drawing strength from one another as the memory of the nightmare begins to fade away. Ever since _that _day three months ago, our nightmares have become intertwined, haunting us at night and stealing away the only possible peace we could have.

_That _day is one I wish I could forget, but even the most insignificant of details have been burned into my memory. All I have to do is close my eyes, and I can see the dead bodies of my family, the people I loved most in the entire world, lying dead on the floor as blood flows from their bullet wounds.

I'm not sure what either Kana or I did, but it must have been pretty horrible to deserve such a cursed fate.

The past few months of our life have been far from stable with us moving from foster home to foster home while the social services people try to figure out where we could go. Both of our parents are... were only children, and all of our grandparents are long dead.

A couple weeks ago, they finally managed to make contact with the person my parents had listed in their will as the one to gain custody over us should anything happen to them. He's an old friend of my father's from his native country of Japan, and while I recall my father speaking fondly of him and can vaguely remember meeting him once or twice when I was little, I don't know much about him, other than the fact that he's apparently very rich.

In a few hours, Kana and I will be shipped to Japan, where we will meet the man behind my father's stories, Yuzuru Suoh. Before _that_ day, I would have been ecstatic, but now I couldn't care less. I guess you could say I died with my family, because life has lost almost all meaning for me. The only reason I'm still alive right now is because Kana needs me, but even she's barely holding on by a thread.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Ayumi." Kana sobs against my chest, her hands clutching the back of my t-shirt. "It hurts too much to stay alive."

"I know." I say as I bury my face in her hair. "... Maybe it's time we join them."

"They'll never let us." Kana sighs, and she's right. We were diagnosed with depression and have been on suicide watch. Even in Japan, we'll be under constant supervision, at least for a while. But the day will come when someone forgets to check on us, and then we'll strike.

"We just have to be patient, Kana." I assure her. "We'll be able to end our suffering soon."

"Promise?" She asks, and I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kana's POV: **Ayumi and I hold hands as we walk silently behind our caseworker, Rose, as she leads us up the steps of an enormous mansion.

We arrived in Japan about thirty minutes ago and were picked up in a silver bentley at the airport. The drive consisted entirely of Rose informing us about proper Japanese etiquette, our school schedule, the name of our new therapist and a bunch of other pointless babble I chose to ignore in favor of writing a new poem in my sky blue, leather bound journal.

_It hurts to breathe_

_With every inhale_

_And every exhale_

_I am reminded of your final breath_

_It hurts to cry_

_With every salty drop_

_Slowly sliding down my face_

_I remember the tears I shed for you_

_It hurts to live_

_When I know you're not alive_

_And I'm sorry to say this_

_But I think it's best if I die_

I clutch the journal to my chest tightly, the words written inside playing over and over again in my head as Rose presses the doorbell, a light, gentle ring sounding around us. After a few moments of silence, the door is opened by a stern looking, elderly woman wearing a plain, dark blue kimono.

"Welcome to the Second Suoh Mansion." She greets us with a slight bow. "My name is Shima Maezono: I am the head maid here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose Hodges, and this is Ayumi and Kana Yamamoto." She motions to me then Ayumi, but neither of us bothers correcting her. We don't care if people can tell who's who anymore.

Shima's eyes scan my sister and I, as if trying to determine exactly what we're like from a simple glance. After a few seconds, she gives an almost imperceptible nod as she moves aside from the door and motions for us to enter. It seems we passed whatever test she was giving, and it's not long before we're being led through the building and upstairs.

"Master Suoh wishes for you to join him for dinner in exactly one hour." Shima instructs, slowly looking over her shoulder at us. "Tardiness will not be accepted. You will not be joined by Master Suoh's son, Master Tamaki, as he is spending the night at a friends."

Ayumi and I didn't know had a son, and judging by the look on Rose's face as she suddenly stops walking up the stairs tells me she might know even less than we do.

"The agency was informed that had a son." Rose says as she clears her throat and begins walking again, obviously trying to seem calm. "Exactly how old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen!" Rose exclaims. Ayumi and I recently turned 16, so she must be worried that we'll let our "unruly, teenage hormones" get the best of us. As if we could even consider having a relationship right now.

"I assure you Ms. Hodges there is no need for your concern; however, you may discuss the matter with Master Suoh if you'd like." Shima dismisses Rose's worried face as she stops in front of white, wooden door. "Mistress Ayumi, Mistress Kana, this is your room."

Shima opens the door, revealing a decent sized room with a twin beds on either side and a pair of dressers, one pale blue, the other rose pink settled between them. The walls are bare, but the roof is painted to resemble the night sky.

It's the kind of thing Akari, our little sister, would have loved.

Ayumi squeezes my hand, letting me know she's thinking the same thing without her having to say it aloud as we walk into the room, finding doors that lead to our own bathroom and a closet filled with clothes, half of which I don't recognize. We continue exploring until the sound of someone clearing their throat catches our attention, and we look to the door.

"I take it the room is to your liking." Shima states, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I glance around once more before nodding slowly as Ayumi takes my hand again.

"Yes it is." Ayumi says, once again giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

For the past three months Ayumi is the only one who has heard my voice, as I don't feel comfortable sharing it with the rest of the world anymore. The therapist said it's a result of the trauma. He believed I distrusted others so much that I won't even let them hear me speak.

I don't know why he felt like he knew the way my mind works, considering I never spoke to him.

"Thenwe'll leave you to get ready." Shima bows again, leading Rose out of the room and closing the door, but not before telling us one more thing. "Someone will be up to help you in about five minutes."

The door shuts with a loud click, and after we share a sigh, Ayumi and I begin searching the closet for something to wear. All of this feels so pointless, like we're beginning to play a game we both know we're going to lose. Still, we'll be expected to make some kind of effort if we're ever going to get an opportunity to end it all. That means at least putting the minimal amount of work into this life, despite how tedious and unweilding it may feel. It's the only way we'll be free.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Ayumi's POV: **"You girls have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Yuzuru Suoh smiles as he places a kiss gently on the top of my hand before doing the same to Kana. "You look just like your mother, but I can see the traces of your father in you as well."

"Thank you Mr. Suoh." I say, bowing slightly.

"Now, now, I want you girls to call me 'Uncle Yuzuru,' alright?" Kana and I nod slowly, making his smile grow before he motions to the table behind him. "Now please have a sit."

Kana and I sit next to each other, while Rose and... Uncle Yuzuru sit across from us, and we remain silent while the two of discuss matters such as school, healthcare, and of course his son. Rose will be leaving in the morning, and we'll begin attending Ouran Academy.

From the pictures Uncle Yuzuru shows us, I see it's a very big school...

I wonder if the windows open.

**Alright that's all I have for today! Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Edited 12-4-14)**

**Alright heres the next chapter! It took longer to edit than I thought it would be!**

**In answer to the questions I got:**

**The plot will basically be the same, although I am changing a few things.**

**Yes there will be pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Give me therapy_

_I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy..._

_You were never a friend to me_

_And you can take back your misery_

_~Therapy-All Time Low~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapter 2: Walking Travesties _

**Kana's POV: **"Are you ready?"Ayumi asks as we stand outside the door to our new classroom, our fingers entwined. We're dressed in identical, canary yellow uniforms and it feels strange to be wearing the exact same thing as my twin without even attempting to do something that would make it easy for someone to tell us apart. We made matching outfits our enemy when we entered the third grade and were tired of being seen as same person. As a way to declare to everyone that, yes we were in fact two different people, we refused to clothes that even similar each other. Even when we had to wear a uniform in middle school, we at least wore different colored headbands; mine was gold and Ayumi's was silver.

But it's better for us, and anyone we may come in contact with, if there's no difference between us. After all, if they bother to tell us apart, that means they care about us and we can't let that happen. Ayumi and I are just temporary; as ephemeral as the bloom of a daylily. Getting close to others when we don't plan on living much longer would be cruel. We refuse to leave any broken hearts behind when we leave this world, and that means being as inaccessible and aloof as we possibly can.

So with a nod at my sister, we scold our features into a bored mask and open the door after taking a deep breath. The whole class stops whatever they were doing in order to stare at us as walk up to the teacher, bowing before Ayumi hands our teacher the note we were given earlier. I have no idea what it says, but the teacher looks at us with pity in her eyes when she's finished reading. As if feeling sorry for us fixes anything.

"Everyone, these are our new transfer students: Yamamoto Ayumi and Kana." She introduces us before directing a sad smile our way. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Nothing you'd care to hear." Ayumi's tone is full of venom and I can tell it catches the teacher off guard, as well as a few of the students.

"Very well. Your seats are right in front of the Hitachiins." The teacher instructs after regaining her composure and forcing the smile back onto her face. "Boys, please raise your hands."

As a pair of arms rise at exactly the same time, Ayumi and I find ourselves being examined by two sets of amber eyes belonging to a couple of identical looking teen boys with auburn hair. Judging by their reaction to us, a mixture of curiosity and shock, I'd say they've never met another pair of twins before.

Ayumi and I take our seats, choosing to ignore the hushed whispers filling the class. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see a feminine looking boy with dark brown hair and large, brown eyes. Actually, he's a bit too pretty for a boy and if I cared enough I would take that into further consideration. But I don't.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." He greets with a smile. "Welcome to our class."

Instead of answering I turn back around in my seat, pulling out my journal and preparing to write.

"Did you see that?" I hear someone whisper. "She just completely ignored Haruhi!"

"Did no one teach them any manners?"

"To think people like that are being allowed to attend school here."

I bite my lip and close my eyes, trying to block out the criticism as I feel my chest start to tighten. It gets harder for me to breathe as their words flash behind my eyes and I know that I'm starting to have another attack.

"Kana." Ayumi whispers as she places a hand over mine. "You're okay."

I take a deep breath, drawing comfort from my twin's touch before I open my eyes and give her a nod so that she knows I'm alright. Carefully she takes her hand off of mine, as if I'm a bomb and one wong move is all it takes to set me off.

In a way, I guess that's actually pretty accurate.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as the twin sitting in front of the elder Hitachiin ignored Haruhi's introduction, narrowing their eyes at her and deciding at that moment they hated her. No one ignored Haruhi and got away with it. They would just have to punish her for it later.

But as they continued to observe her and her sister subtly, they were surprised to see a pained look come across her face as her breathing became fast and shallow. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her hands clenched the edge of her desk and she began to tremble.

The boys shared a quick look with each other and Haruhi, who'd also been watching the girl, all of them confused and unsure of what would happen next.

The girl sitting in front of Kaoru noticed her sister's actions, and with movements that were somehow calm and urgent at the same time leaned close to her twin, placing a hand over hers and whispering in her ear.

"Kana." Kaoru could barely hear her. "You're okay."

Almost as soon as it'd started, the Kana's trembling ended and after taking a deep breath, she nodded at her twin. Ayumi slowly removed her hand as she settled back into her seat, continuing to shoot worried glances at her sister, who was still obviously very tense.

The minute the teacher's back was turned, Kana pulled an iPod from her bag, sticking the headphones in her ears and expertly hiding them behind her shoulder length hair. She began scribbling away in a notebook and all of her tension disappeared. Ayumi released a sigh as she saw her twin calm down and began to move a pen across her own notebook.

The girls were more interesting than Hikaru and Kaoru had originally thought, and as they shared a mischievous smile, the same idea ran through their minds.

_We just might have some new toys on our hands._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Ayumi's POV: **_Why are waiting room chairs always so uncomfortable? _I think as I try readjusting my body in the small, plastic seat, letting out a frustrated sigh of defeat as I give up. I don't know how Kana manages to remain so still, hardly moving at all since we arrived, while I've changed my position every few minutes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous.

"Yamamoto Kana & Ayumi." The receptionist says in a listless tone that makes me feel she's been doing this all day and wants to be here even less than I do.

Kana sighs as we rise and begin walking towards the door, taking my hand in hers. The therapist will most likely spend most of the time asking her questions she won't, or really, can't answer and she's dreading it. I'm not sure why, but something about speaking to anyone but me causes Kana to have a panic attack. She attempted talking with our last therapist and it took over an hour to calm her down.

Still, this new therapist will probably try to uncover all of her secrets, but there are things that Kana hasn't even told me about that night and the brief amount of time we'd been separated. I doubt she'll reveal anything to a stranger.

That's the thing about therapy, in order for it to work, you have to be willing to talk to a random human being and trust that they won't share your secrets with the world. Too bad neither of those conditions apply to us.

We enter the room, not surprised to see that it's empty. Our therapist is probably watching us from the room next door in order to see how we behave on own; what else would explain the large mirror taking up one of the walls? We go ahead and fill the empty seats in front of the large, wooden desk, and I'm satisfied with the fact that these are far more comfortable than the ones outside. Releasing a big yawn, Kana rests her head in her arms on the desk, and I do the same.

"Hello girls, I am Dr. Wakahisa." A man in his late thirties wearing a bright smile and suit greets as he enters the room a few minutes later, causing Kana and I to lift our heads, albeit only slightly. He takes a seat in his leather chair before pulling out a notepad. "How was your first day of school?"

"Are you just going to ask us pointless questions in an attempt to make it seem like you care about our shit lives when in reality you don't give a fuck?" I ask, watching as Dr. WhateverHisNameIs looks both surprised and amused. "Or are we going to set up an arrangement where we all do whatever we want?"

"You two really don't want to be here, huh?" He chuckles, putting his notebook back into his desk drawer and taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Only if you share." I say, crossing my arms. He raises an eyebrow at me, but gives me a cigarette and lights it for me. I take a long drag, actively ignoring the unapproving look Kana shoots my way as I exhale the smoke. I only started about two months ago, my first cigarette coming from a kid in one of our foster homes. Kana tried it with me, and while it helped me to calm down, the feeling of not being able to breathe properly made her anxious.

As I continue to take hits, Kana shakes her head with a sigh before taking out her journal and iPod, losing herself in a world of writing and music. I take out my own violet colored journal as well as a few colored pencils and set them on the desk in front of me.

These journals are the main reason we haven't gone completely insane, giving us a place to write down the things we can't share with others, or even each other. Our mom gave them to us for our fifteenth birthday, and it's where we write our deepest thoughts and secrets. Sometimes we don't even share what's in them with each other, let alone anyone else. I mostly have short stories and sketches in various stages of creation, and based on what she's shown me, I believe Kana's contains poetry and song lyrics.

I begin to draw, tilting my journal in different directions in order to properly create the image sitting in my head. By the end of the session, I've smoked three cigarettes and colored in my drawing; a cartoon version of our younger brother and sister, Kaname and Akari, sleeping on a bed of black roses, their hands intertwined and hair tumbling into a shared pile.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow." Dr. Wakahisa calls as we leave his room. His receptionist isn't there anymore, so I'm guessing we're his last appointment for the day.

Kana and I wait outside for the silver Bentley that's been driving us around everywhere, a text on the cellphone Uncle Yuzuru gave me informing me that the driver will be here in about five minutes.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke." Kana says as she leans against the building. "It's a disgusting habit and not at all healthy."

"Don't judge, it helps me cope." I say, running a hand through my hair. "And I don't see you coming up with any ways to deal with your issues."

Kana turns her face away from me as she begins tugging on the sleeves of her dress, something she does when she's nervous or uncomfortable. Cursing myself for being a jerk to my sister, I quickly wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I said resting my chin on her shoulder. "I know you're coping the best you can... Do you wanna see what I drew today?"

I feel Kana nod and release her to pull my journal out of my bag. She examines the picture, trailing her fingers against our siblings faces before she pulls out her own journal and shows me what she wrote.

_Slumbering peacefully on a rose covered bed_

_Forever free from the pains of this world_

_Yet never able to experience the joys_

_And taken away brutally before their time_

_Not meant to become angels so soon_

_My beloved Kaname and Akari_

I forget how in sync we can be sometimes.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kana's POV: ** "Yes?" Ayumi says as she opens the door to our bedroom, revealing Shima standing on the other side.

"Dinner is ready." The maid tells us as she enters our room. "Master Tamaki will once again not be joining you due to some important clu matters that required his immediate attention."

We didn't see Tamaki this morning either because we were running late, but I'm beginning to think he doesn't exist.

"That's fine." Ayumi nods as she takes my hand, which is covered in paint. Shima examines us before looking over to the still wet painting on our wall, a large scale version of the drawing Ayumi made, the words of my poem painted beside it. We're not at all finished, having barely completed the outline, but it should be done in a week or two.

"It will just be you two tonight so feel free to remain in what you're wearing, just be sure to wash up before coming down." Shima instructs before she leaves, not closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, Ayumi and I sit at the same large table as yesterday, but the atmosphere surrounding it is far more depressing. It's lonely eating by yourself in a place obviously meant for large groups of people, and the idea of Tamaki doing this everyday just adds to the despair. With a quick glance in each other's direction, Ayumi and I grab our plates and eat in our room.

**That's all for today! The next chapter will probably be up tommorow! Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I have returned with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_And it's all in how you mix the two_

_And it starts just where the light exists_

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss_

_And it burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

_~Blue and Yellow-The Used~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapter 3: A Feeling You Can't Miss_

**Ayumi's POV: **We're running late again.

We've been here for about a week now, but we still haven't managed to wake up on time, or see Tamaki. He's always doing something with his club, which suits me just fine. If I go the rest of my life without meeting him, which is probably for the better, I'll be okay.

"Have a nice day girls." The driver, Mr. Akiyama, says as he holds the door open for us. The bell hasn't rung yet, so the front of the school is inhabited by scattered groups of students talking animatedly amongst each other.

Kana and I stick close together as we pass by a group of seven guys surrounded by what seems to be a majority of the school's female population. I notice that the twins and pretty boy from our class are among the group, the auburn haired boys trying to free the brunette from the tight grip of a taller blonde I've never seen before.

We're almost at the entrance when a couple of guys sneaking behind one of the school's smaller buildings catches my attention. I have a feeling I know what they're doing.

"Come on." I whisper, nodding in their direction. Kana narrows her eyes and purses her lips, but doesn't object and trails after me. Just as I thought, the two are having a smoke, leaning against the building and glaring at us as we approach them.

"Can I bum one of those off of you?" I ask, releasing Kana's hand and giving them a fake and flirty smile. The boys seemed surprised, but the one nearest to me pulls out a cigarette.

"You sure you can handle it?" He asks as he flicks his lighter and holds the flame out towards me. I stick the cigarette into my mouth and lean into the flame, causing him to smirk as it lights almost immediately.

"I'm sure." I lean against the wall beside him as I take a few puffs, refusing to acknowledge the condescending look Kana is giving me.

"You want one?" The other guy asks as he holds out his pack towards her, but Kana just raises her hand and gives her head a slight shake.

"She doesn't smoke." I say, not liking the way his eyes graze my twin's body as he puts his pack away.

After a couple minutes of mindless chatter, I notice Kana's beginning to get antsy, probably due to the close proximity to these strangers and the glances one of them keeps shooting her way. It's definitely time for us to leave, and I take a few more hits before tossing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath my foot.

"Thanks for the smoke." I say, beginning to leave as the guy who gave me the cigarette grabs onto my wrist.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" He asks, pulling me closer to him. "We could always ditch this place and go have a little fun."

"I'm sure we'd be able to show you girls a good time." The other one says as he puts a hand on Kana's shoulder. While her face remains unchanged, I see her body tense up slightly and the subtle widening of her eyes, indicating her fear. We have to get out of here, and fast.

"Maybe some other time." I say, trying to pull my wrist free and glaring at the guy when I can't. "Let. Me. Go!"

"C'mon, it's not like you have anywhere important to be." He says as he wraps his other arm around my waist, and from the corner of my eye, I see that Kana is frozen fear the other one does the same to her.

"She said to let her go." A pair of voices belonging to the twins from our class echo into the space they stand glaring at guys with their arms crossed. Kana and I are released immediately, the boys cursing as they run off in the other direction.

_There goes a possible supplier. _I think as I turn to face the twins, growing angry with the smug way they smile at us, obviously expecting some kind big show of appreciation.

Too bad they're wrong.

"We didn't need you to interfere." I spit through clenched teeth, my eyes narrowed. "We had the situation under control."

"That's not what it looked like to us." One of them says after a moment of stunned silence. "And normally when someone saves you-"

"You say 'thank you.'" His brother adds, with a little less indignation filling his tone as his eyes flicker behind me towards Kana.

"I don't recall asking either of you for help!" I'm really annoyed now. "The next time you try to play hero, make sure the people you're saving actually want to be saved."

Suddenly Kana puts a hand on my shoulder, and the feeling of her trembling causes me to turn to face her. Her eyes are glazed over, tears barely being held at bay, and I can see that her breathing has become ragged and shallow. This attack is going to be really bad, and a few calming words isn't going to stop it.

I grab her hand, pushing past the twins and quickly running into the building, dragging her behind me. I find an empty classroom with an unlocked door after a few failed attempts and pull Kana inside, shutting off the lights and sitting her on the ground as she begins to hyperventilate.

Tears roll down her face as she holds onto her ears, trying to block out the thoughts running through her head. I hold her close, running my fingers through her hair and down her back.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes." I begin singing like my parents did when Kana had attacks when she was little. "And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. Then you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away."

The bell rings, but I continue to sing until Kana has calmed down.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kana's POV: **The rest of the school day went by torturingly slow after my panic attack, leaving me feeling completely drained. Ayumi and I don't have to see our therapist today, but our driver won't be here to pick us up right away since we're supposed to join a club of some kind. Every ten minutes someone (Shima, Uncle Yuzuru, his secretary) calls Ayumi to check up on us, and neither of us are big fans of lying so we've been wandering from club to club but not actually going inside.

Eventually we climb a case of stairs and come face to face with an abandoned music room which makes my heart speed up a little bit. I haven't touched an instrument in so long, but today my fingers are itching to play.

"Do you want to go in?" Ayumi asks, smiling slightly as I nod. "Alright."

Slowly we open the doors, temporarily unable to see as a bright light shines in our faces, a spiral of rose petals dancing towards us right after. For a moment I think that maybe we've died, but I'm quickly proven wrong as a chorus of voices says, "Welcome."

The light clears and I see the group of boys we passed earlier. Sitting in a throne is the tall blonde with violet eyes who was fighting with the twins over the brunette from our class. The three boys are standing behind him, watching us with curiosity and surprise, along with a raven haired boy with glasses, a smaller blonde holding onto a pink bunny, and a boy with black hair who is much taller than the rest of them. I make eye contact with one of the twins, but quickly look away, the memory of what happened this morning still fresh in my mind.

Ayumi and I jump as the door suddenly closes shut by itself behind us. We immediately begin trying to open it as panic once again begins to take over my body, the memory of _that _night filling my head.

_"KANA!" Ayumi yelled as I was pulled into our guest bedroom by one of the men, his hand tangled into my hair as the door slammed shut behind us. He threw me to the ground, chuckling as I ran to the door and tried to open it. Someone must have been holding onto the knob or something on the other side because I couldn't get it to open._

"What's the matter Princesses?" The blonde who was seated on the throne asks as he stands up and walks towards us. "Don't you want to stay with us?"

_"What's the matter Princess?" The man asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered into my air. "Don't you want to stay with me?"_

"What would you say is your type? The Natural, Little Devils, Boy-Lolita, Stoic or Cool?" He wraps an arm around my waist, gently turning me around before carefully grabbing my chin in between his thumb and index finger. "Or perhaps I'm your type?"

_"I promise I'm just your type." He purred into my ear before throwing me on the bed, grasping my chin with his fingers as he pressed rough kiss against my lips, his other hand beginning to trail under my nightgown._

The panic from the memory rises to my throat, making me let out a terror filled scream. The boy holding onto me looks shocked, even more so after Ayumi punches him in the jaw. He drops me immediately and I crumble to the floor in tears, cradling my head in my hands as I try to shut out the memory. I feel Ayumi wrap her arms around as she presses my head against her shoulder, and the warm liquid trickling slowly down my neck tells me my twin is also crying. Slowly she pulls me up, turning to face the stunned group of boys as the one with violet eyes continues to sit on the floor holding his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry," She stutters, her voice catching as she holds back a sob. "W-we n-need to g-go."

The door finally opens, and she quickly pulls me through, the two of running down the hall as fast as we can.

"Wait!" I hear the twins call after us, but we're already halfway down the stairs. We don't stop until we're outside, the both of us collapsing against the front of the school and grateful that everyone else is still in their clubs. Ayumi pulls out her phone with shaky fingers and I watch as she sends a quick text to our driver, asking him to pick us up early.

"Are you alright?" She asks, using the pad off her thumb to wipe away my tears. I nod, burying my face in her chest as I continue to cry, still feeling the ghost of the man's touch against my skin. Ayumi holds onto me tight, once again singing softly into my ear as we wait for the driver.

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart. You'll always be a part of me."

Even after we're picked up, Ayumi continues to sing for me all the way back to the mansion and I find myself drifting off to sleep in her arms.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Wait!" Hikaru and Kaoru called after the twin girls as they ran from the room, failing to catch up to them.

"Wow! She hit you hard Tama-chan!" Honey said as he examined Tamaki's cheek, which was already beginning to swell.

"She... was scared of me." Tamaki cried, holding his cheek in his hand. "I'm scary!"

"Well that was sexual harassment, Senpai..." Haruhi brought the blonde an ice pack. "But I'll admit that they overreacted a little."

"They're in class with you three, correct?" Kyoya asked the three first years, reading something from his notebook.

"Yeah, but they hardly ever speak to anyone." Hikaru started, his eyes flashing towards the door as if he expected the girls to come back.

"We've tried talking to them, but they either said little or nothing at all." Kaoru finished before crossing his arms, his own eyes flickering to the door.

_Or yelled at us for helping them_. The twins thought, remembering the strange way the girls acted that morning.

"They eat lunch in the classroom like I do, hey spend most of that time looking out the window." Haruhi added.

"Kyoya, what do you know about them?" Tamaki looked at his friend, finally getting over the shock of being hit.

"Yamamoto Ayumi and Yamamoto Kana." Kyoya read, everyone focusing their attention on him. "Height: 152 cm. Weight: 52 kg. Blood type B. Age: Sixteen. Class: 1-A. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California. Legal guardian:... Yuzuru Suoh."

"Tama-chan's daddy!?" Honey asked in surprise.

"How did you not know that Boss?" The twins turned to the blonde.

"I-I don't know. Father never mentioned anything about them!" Tamaki said, just as confused as the others. "Neither did the servants!"

"It seems they've been staying with you for the past week." Kyoya added as he began doing research on his laptop.

"What!?" Tamaki shouted, trying to look over his friend's shoulder at his screen. "Why did no one tell me?!"

"This should be interesting." Kyoya muttered as he came across an American news article written about the girls.

"What is it Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she and everyone else crowded around the Shadow King.

Kyoya began to read the article aloud.

**Alright that's all I have for today! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but it should be soon. Please tell me what you think in a review, as they encourage me to write faster. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I know it's taken forever but I had to study for finals and do choir things. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_Ever...  
><span>Get the feeling that you're never<span>  
><span>All alone and I remember now<span>  
><span>At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies<span>  
><span>She die<span>s_

_~The Ghost of You-My Chemical Romance~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapter 4: At the Top of My Lungs_

Kyoya began to read the article out loud.

"One week ago, the home of software developer Ken Yamamoto was broken into by a group of three armed men. One by one, the members of the Yamamoto family were woken up and bound, and the two eldest children, Ayumi and Kana, were taken downstairs into their living room. Shortly after, Ken Yamamoto was also brought down, where he was sat in a chair and shot repeatedly in front of his daughters..." Kyoya stopped reading, debating whether or not he should continue, but before he made a clear decision, he was already finishing the article. "Ken's wife, Linda Yamamoto, was next and shot once in her shoulder and forehead. Kaname Yamamoto, Ken's only son, and Akari Yamamoto, his youngest daughter were each shot in the temple. Both died instantly."

"It is unclear what the men's motives were as two were shot and killed by Ayumi Yamamoto when they tried to sexually assault her and her twin sister, and the the third perpetrator, who is thought to be the leader, managed to escape and is still at large. If you have any further information regarding this crime, please contact the L.A.P.D as soon as possible."

Included with the article was a picture of the Yamamoto family, all of them wearing right smiles as they posed for the camera in park. At the bottom was a caption:

_(From left to right) Ken Yamamoto, 39, Ayumi Yamamoto, 16, Kaname Yamamoto, 10, Akari Yamamoto, 6, Kana Yamamoto, 16, Linda Yamamoto, 37._

After a few moments of examining the photo, Kyoya gently shut his laptop and looked around at the others.

Tamaki had tears streaming down his face, wearing his emotions on his sleeve like always. In direct contrast to him, Haruhi was biting down on the palm of her hand, standing calmly as she kept her tears at bay. The twins were holding onto each other while they gazed out the window, looks of shock and horror reflected by the glass as their grips tightened, as if someone would come charging into the room and try to separate them. Honey squeezed Usa-chan against his chest, his eyes watery while his face showed unhidden rage. Behind him stood Mori, a protective hand resting on Honey's shoulder while he wore a somber expression that seemed to hold a deep understanding to something.

Each of them ran through their thoughts, none of them having been mentally prepared for the history of the twin girls. While it was obvious something had happened to them, no one could have predicted they'd lived through such a horrible experience.

Tamaki managed to get a hold of himself, taking a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Listen up men," He said, causing everyone to break from their thoughts and turned towards him. "This club was created to make every girl happy, and we will not rest until we lift the cloud of despair that has befallen Kana and Ayumi! We will heal their hearts and return the smiles to their faces!"

Hikaru exchanged glances with Kaoru, the words Ayumi said to them earlier suddenly holding a much deeper meaning.

_"The next time you try to play hero, make sure the people you're saving actually want to be saved."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kana's POV: **_"You. Go get the last one." The masked man instructed as he pointed his gun at me, forcing my gaze from a sobbing Ayumi, who was cradling Kaname in her arms as she rocked back and forth. After a moment, I registered what he'd said and my eyes widened in horror._

_"No! Please don't!" I begged, kneeling in front of the other masked man. "I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt her!"_

_The men chuckled, and despite the masks they were wearing, I knew they were smirking._

_"You're already doing what we want!" One of them laughed aloud as he pulled me up by my hair, pointing his gun at Ayumi while he pushed me towards his partner. "Now go, or I'll kill her instead."_

_"Kana..." Ayumi sobbed, shaking her head back and forth. _

_"Please..." I tried again, my own tears falling. "Kill me instead!"_

_"Sorry Darling," The man pressing his gun against my back said, an amused tone overtaking his voice as he began forcing me up the stairs. "We don't take orders from you."_

_The walk was only about two minutes but every step felt like an eternity. I desperately tried to figure out some way I could save her, but it seemed the only thing inside my head were broken bits of songs. _

_When I entered Akari's room I couldn't help but gasp. Blindfolded, gagged and tied to a chair was my little sister, tears streaming down her face as fear radiated from her tiny body. Forgetting about the loaded gun pressed to my back, I ran to her. With shaky fingers, I removed the gag and blindfold, working on untying her limbs while also trying to stop my own tears. _

_"Kana, I'm scared." She whispered in a trembling voice while her eyes darted towards the masked man in the doorway. I finally managed to undo all the knots and pulled her close to me._

_"I know," I whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "But everything's going to be okay. I promise."_

_"That's enough." The man barked. "Let's go." _

_I gently picked up Akari and carried her down the stairs, trying to ignore the gun once again being held against my back. Right before we entered the living room, I stopped, tightening my grasp around my sister._

_"Akari, close your eyes." I whispered, shooting a pleading look to the man behind me and sighing in relief as he nodded his approval._

_"Why?"_

_"Just trust me." I smiled at her tentatively. She immediately obeyed me after that, and a sick feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach. She believes in me and trusts me to protect her, but I'm about to destroy that trust._

_"Sit her here." The second man commanded, pointing to the chair in the middle of the room. I carefully avoided stepping on the bodies of my parents and Kaname, setting Akari down in the seat. She tried to open her eyes then, but I quickly covered them with my hand._

_"Not yet, Akari." I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her little hands. "Now I need you to do something for me." _

_"What?" She sobbed._

_"I want you to sing with me. Our favorite song, alright?" Akari nodded, her eyes still shut as we started singing._

_"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." The third man cocked his gun and pointed it to the side of her head. We kept singing, and Ayumi turned away from us. "You'll never know dear how much I love you..." _

_Akari's eyes snapped open as the bullet pierced her skull, and for a split second there was a look of accusation reflected in the chocolate colored orbs before they became lifeless and dull. Her limp body crumpled against me, and I ran my fingers through her bloody hair._

_"Please don't take... My sunshine... Away." I finished on my own, allowing my tears to land on her head. _

I wake up to Ayumi climbing into bed with me, pulling me close as my sobs rack my chest.

I'd never once lied to Akari before that day, but I couldn't stand the idea of her knowing what was going to happen. Not after Kaname...

I quickly push the dying image of my younger brother out of my mind.

This is the only way I can keep myself from going insane, pushing the memories from my mind as soon as they threaten to invade. Still, that won't work forever.

Everyday, the flashbacks become more frequent while the nightmares are more vivid. I don't know when the last time I had a good sleep was, and I don't know how much longer I can last.

The guilt I feel is impossible to shake. Everything that happened that night is entirely my fault. If I wasn't so stupid, then maybe...

One of these days I'm going to snap, and I don't know what I'll do.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Ayumi's POV: **I cradle Kana in my arms, slowly stroking her hair as her sobs begin to die down. Her nightmares keep getting worse, and it seems she's having at least one flashback per day. According to our previous therapist, she has PTSD, which I thought only affected veterans, but apparently anyone who's gone through a traumatic experience can get it. SHe has pills that are supposed to help, but she doesn't like to take them.

"They make me feel numb." She's explained after I asked about them one day. "And they make me forget. I don't want to forget, and I'd rather be hurting than feeling nothing at all."

The "reassuring" smile she'd offered me was so strained and sad, I never asked about the pills or her flashbacks again. All I do now is comfort her when it's too much to bear.

There's something Kana's not telling me. I see it everyday, resting behind the pain and sorrow in her eyes is guilt. It's eating away at her, taking more of my sister away and replacing her with someone I don't know. The worst thing is she knows I see it, and she wants me to ask, to give her the opportunity to set herself free. But I'm not sure I want to know what it is. And so we're trapped in this in this downward spiral, both of us too afraid to save ourselves or each other.

I'll be the first to admit that suicide isn't the best solution to our problem. Actually, it's probably one of the worse things either of us could possibly do. Everyone we loved would hate for us to give up like this, but it's the only way I can think of that get's us out of this solution without either of us asking eachother questions. Questions get you answers, and there are some answers I'd rather remain unsaid, because if I'm completely honest with myself, I already know what those answers are.

I glance at the alarm clock on my bedside table and sigh.

"C'mon, it's time to get ready." I say, getting up and taking the covers with me.

"Ok." Kana replies, her voice quiet and jumps off the bed and walks to our bathroom to wash her face.

I look up at the painting of our siblings on the wall and blow them a kiss, wishing them a good morning. I hope they can see it from wherever they are.

Believe it or not, I do still think there's a God. I'm just pretty sure He doesn't care about what happens here on he did at one point, but he must of lost interest in us. If not, and He's still watching, he must have a really twisted sense of humor.

Grabbing our uniforms, I join Kana in the bathroom. After we're both finished dressing, we braid each other's hair so the light brown locks stay out of our faces. Really the action is pointless seeing as the braids will just come undone by the end of the day, but the calm, repetitive motion is familiar and soothing, adding a bit of comfort and order to our otherwise crazy life.

We're now decent enough to go downstairs and pluck a piece of fruit off the table to eat on the way to school, and I feel a little bad as I glance over the plates of food that have been prepared for us; it's obvious someone worked hard to make the food as appealing as possible, but it will remain untouched by us, just like it has every other morning. Neither Kana or I have ever eaten much in the morning anyway, but the desire to eat at all has diminished greatly since that night, and even just the smell of the delicious food sends a wave of nausea to my stomach.

Pushing the guilt aside, I lead Kana outside towards the car.

As much as I hate going to school, I'm actually dreading it today after what happened yesterday. The twins and feminine boy from our class saw everything, and I have no doubt in my mind that rumors of the incident have already spread like wild fire.

Just as I expected, the whispers and stares trailing after us have increased tenfold, causing Kana to squeeze my hand tightly as she focuses on keeping her breathing calm and even.

We're closer to being on time today, making it into the classroom just as the bell rings, but for some reason the three people I was expecting to bombarde us with questions are nowhere to be seen.

I'm just beginning to wonder where they could be when an announcement interrupts my thoughts.

"Yamamoto Kana and Yamamoto Ayumi to the chairman's office. I repeat, Yamamoto Kana and Yamamoto Ayumi to the chairman's office."

I turn to my sister and sigh. Couldn't Uncle Yuzuru save this for later?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

The members of the Host Club sat in Yuzuru Suoh's office, waiting for Kana and Ayumi, when suddenly Yuzuru leaned forward in his chair, resting his hands on his desk.

"We need to set up some rules." He announced, earning confused looks from the teens.

"Rules?" Tamaki asked, shooting a quick glance in Kyoya's direction. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Yes rules. Kana and Ayumi have been through a lot these past few months. Their father was a very dear friend of mine, and I know he wouldn't want them to keep suffering like this. The only reason I'm going along with this is because I believe you all can help them, but I also know you have the power to cause them a great amount of stress or pain and I simply won't allow it; therefore, we will have rules of conduct all of you must follow."

"Rule number one: You will all respect any physical boundaries they set up. That means no random hug attacks." He stared pointedly at Tamaki, making the blonde gulp. "Rule number two: They are not here for your own personal entertainment or the entertainment of your guests. They will be treated as human beings, not toys or a means of profit. Rule number three: You are to do everything within your power to make sure they are safe at all times, both from others and themselves."

"Rule number four: You are to make sure they keep up with their studies and help them with any school work they may be struggling with. Rule number five: None of you shall make them do anything they are uncomfortable with. If you ask them to do something and they say no, you are to let it go. Do _not_ try to persuade them any further. Which brings me to the final rule: The topic of what happened _that_ night is off limits, understand? They will share what they want with you when they are ready, but you are not to ask them any questions about it until then. If I find out any of these rules have been broken, it will result in the immediate disbandment of the Host Club. Do I make myself clear?"

The members all looked at each other before nodding, just as a gentle knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Yuzuru called. The door opened to reveal Ayumi and Kana. Both girls froze when they noticed the members of the Host Club, but said nothing about them.

"You wanted to see us?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. Please have a seat." Yuzuru motioned to the chairs in front of him. The girls obliged, bodies tense and eyes full of distrust as they glanced at the Host Club, as if expecting this to be some sort of trap. "Now I understand there was an issue yesterday involving you two and the members of the Host Club. Is that true?"

The girls looked at each other before nodding solemnly. Immediately Ayumi turned to Tamaki and quickly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you yesterday." She apologized, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Tamaki blinked at her in surprise before clearing his throat, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"It's quite alright." He smiled kindly. "It's my fault really, I shouldn't have grabbed onto your sister like that, so I'm sorry."

Ayumi gave another simple bow before leaning into Kana and grabbing her hand, whispering something in her ear. Kana's eyes flickered towards the members of the Host Club before nodding slightly.

"We'd like to do something to show how truly sorry we are." Ayumi announced after she turned to face them again. Tamaki's eyes widened as he turned to face Kyoya. The plan had been for Yuzuru to order the girls to work for the club, but it seemed things were working out better than they thought they would.

"I think we can set up some sort of arrangement." Kyoya said, shooting one of his business smiles at the girls that automatically made them regret their offer.

**Okay, that's all I've got for today! I'll have the next one up real soon! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Fact About This Story: While writing, I enjoy listening to depressing violin and piano music. It helps me get into the mood and sparks my creativity. If you're writing a sad story, I highly recommend it.**

**Now I give you... The next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs.**

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_~Papercut-Linkin Park~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapter 5: Can't Stop What I'm Hearing_

**Ayumi's POV: **_"Found you!" I giggled as I pounced onto my younger brother, causing him to release a small shriek as we both tumbled to the ground._

_"No fair!" Kaname pouted."I know you were cheating!" _

_He's always been a sore loser. _

_"Whatever." I said, beginning to stand up. "C'mon, let's get home for dinner." _

_"N-no!" Kaname shouted as he yanked me back. "Let's stay here and play another round! I'll count this time."_

_"Kaname, it's getting dark." I pulled him up. "We have to go home."_

_"Ayumi, please." He begged. "You don't want to go there."_

_"Why not?"_

_I spun around as Kana's scream filled the air, spotting my house in the distance. Without a second thought I began running towards it, Kaname right on my heels. Bursting through the door, I froze completely, the sight before me filling my gut with dread. Sitting on the floor, drenched in blood and rocking back and forth as she cradled the dead bodies of our younger siblings, was Kana. Her hands were stained a deep crimson, and her sobs sent a shiver down my spine. My eyes landed on the familiar face of our brother as I shook my head back and forth._

_"B-but Kaname is..." I slowly turned around to face my younger brother, the tears falling down his face only adding to my fear._

_"I'm sorry Ayumi." He sobbed, the water falling from his eyes slowly turning into blood as the hole in his forehead steadily revealed itself. "I tried to keep you from seeing, but you wouldn't listen."_

_"Kaname?!" I yelled, panic flooding my body as he suddenly collapsed and disappeared. I pivoted back towards Kana, my own tears forming as I fell to my knees and stared at Kaname's and Akari's lifeless forms. Kana continued to weep, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, painting her lips the same shade of red as her hands._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered before pulling a dagger from her pocket and slitting her wrists._

I bolt up in bed, clutching my blankets to my chest as I breathe heavily. I run a shaky hand through my hair, biting my lip as I turn towards Kana's bed. She's facing me, and I release a sigh of relief to see that she's still asleep. She looks a little confused, but for the first time in months it appears she's made it through the night without waking up in terror. I'm glad.

"It was just a dream." I whisper to myself, turning it into a mantra as I say it over and over again. "Kana would never hurt herself. She's too against it. It was just a dream."

_I used to be against smoking. _My mind betrays me, filling me with doubt. _And suicide, but I'm planning on doing both. Who's to say Kana won't forego her values and do self harm?_

_Because Kana's not like me. _I try to assure myself, shaking my head back and forth._ She's better than me and would never compromise her beliefs. She's too good for that._

_But she changed that night, just like I did. She _used_ to be too good, but now..._

My internal argument is interrupted by the alarm going off on my phone, making me jump slightly as the loud drone echoes in the room. I hear Kana groan as she runs a hand over her face before sluggishly rising to sit in bed. Her eyes are dazed as she looks around the room with the same expression of confusion etched on her face from her slumber, as if she's still trapped in the dream she'd been having. Suddenly her eyes focus and I notice the recognition reflected in them as she turns to me with a slight shake of her head.

"Hey..." She says, wiping a bit of drool off the side of her mouth. "Nightmare?"

"Y-yeah. Kind of." I give her a strained smile, and she nods slowly. "Not you this time though, right? What were you dreaming about?"

Her brows knit together, as if she's trying to solve a problem, and to my surprise she gets a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not sure..." Kana sighs, once again shaking her head, but this time more forcefully. "It was strange."

The more she thinks about it, the deeper her blush gets, so I decide to just drop it for now and ask her again later. We get ready for school, finishing just as someone knocks against the door. I sigh, giving Kana's hair a few more brushes before opening it.

"Good morning my dears!" Tamaki greets as he holds out to white roses towards us. I turn back towards Kana, who is now standing behind me holding our bags. I take my bag from her and brush past Tamaki, heading downstairs.

"Y-you're just going to ignore me?" He asks frantically, running after us.

"Yes." I answer just as we reach the bottom of the stairs. He freezes before running off to a dark corner of the room, cultivating mushrooms…

_That's not weird at all. _I think as I watch him for a few moments. He's actually really good at it, which leads me to believe this kind of thing happens often. From the corner of my eye I see my Kana take a half step towards him, staying true to her compassionate nature, but she thinks better of it and turns toward the door. I know it's for the best, but I can't help but feel disappointed that she doesn't try to comfort him. It's just more evidence that the girl my sister used to be is gone. She died about three months ago.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kana's POV:** Tamaki is telling us a story about the time he misplaced his handkerchief, and I'm trying to drown him out with my music. I only have in one earbud, so I don't offend him, but I'm getting closer and closer to not caring and putting the other one in.

"And then I realized it had been in my pocket the whole time!" He says, pulling out his handkerchief to make a point. The expression on his face tells me he's waiting for some kind of response. Slowly I open my mouth and close it again, nudging my twin in the process.

"Huh? Did he finally stop talking?" She pulls her earbuds out, and I sweatdrop as Tamaki creates an emo corner in the car.

_This guy is too sensitive._ I think as we pull up to the school, Ayumi and I jumping out of the car and making Tamaki snap out of his depression as he follows after us.

"You two are so mean! Mommy!" He cries as he runs to Kyoya, who is also just arriving at school. "Why are my new sisters so heartless?"

_Because I refuse to get attached to you. And we're not heartless, in fact I'd say we have too much heart. Being heartless would be a blessing; then I wouldn't have this ache in my chest that feels like it's going to tear me apart at any second._ I cross my arms over my chest, inwardly wincing at the pain that shoots through my limbs. I have a lot of bruises and scratches running up and down my arms from gripping myself too hard in my sleep. Luckily, the uniform and pajamas I wear have sleeves long enough to hide them, and Ayumi hasn't noticed yet. The last thing I need is to make her worry even more.

"We are _not _your sisters." Ayumi growls, glaring at Tamaki over her shoulder as she grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the building. I look back, feeling a pang of guilt as I take in Tamaki's hurt and shocked expression. I want to run back and apologize, but I can't. Besides, it's better to hurt him now rather than later.

"Penny for your thoughts?" One of the twins, I think it's Kaoru, asks me as he appears with his brother between me and my sister. We stare at them blankly before walking away. The little interaction we've had with these boys is already too much, and we need to find some way to put more distance between us before it progresses any further.

Hikaru and Kaoru follow us to the classroom in complete silence. A few sideways glances their way reveals that they keep giving each other meaningful looks, trying to communicate silently between themselves. Right before we reach our classroom, they stop right in front of us and lean on opposite sides of the wall.

"So Kana, do you plan on saying anything today?" They ask, and I feel like I was just slapped across the face. I'm embarrassed and ashamed because I can't speak to anyone but Ayumi, and it's just another reminder of how messed up I am. I'm so broken, I can't even communicate properly!

I turn away from the boys, allowing Ayumi to drape her arm over my shoulder as she glared at them and led me into the classroom.

I'm about to pull out my journal when someone gently taps my shoulder, making me jump slightly as I turn around. Kaoru is smiling gently at me, holding an orange rose while Hikaru offers a light blue one to Ayumi.

"We're sorry we upset you." They say simultaneously. "And we're glad you're joining the Host Club."

I look to my sister, saddened by the hard and suspicious gaze overtaking her delicate features. Ayumi really loves flowers and would never have turned one down before _that_ night. Now, without so much as a word, she turns around. Hikaru seems disappointed, but not surprised and Haruhi places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

I should've turned around when my sister did, but for some reason I'm stuck staring at Kaoru and the rose he gave me. I shouldn't take it. I _really_ shouldn't take it, but there's something about the hopeful gleam in his eyes and kind smile that make me want to. They seem... familiar somehow, and I can't force myself to just ignore him. Carefully, I reach out my hand and take the rose from him, bowing my head in thanks as I turn around to face the board, my face heating up.

From the corner of my eye I can see Ayumi sigh as she shakes her head slightly before she turns around and snatches the rose out of Hikaru's hand. The look on his face says he can't decide whether he should be happy or angry, finally settling on the latter as he crosses his arms and glares at the back of her head. Ayumi has a light blush as she glares at the flower in annoyance, as if it's to blame for the color on her cheeks.

I know taking the rose was a bad idea, probably one that will cost me in the future, but right now it feels like it was the right decision. Maybe it's because he looked so hopeful, or the way his eyes flickered towards his brother with a mixture of sympathy and fear that made me take it. Whatever the reason, I'm glad I did it.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kaoru's POV: **I watch Kana's reflection in the mirror as she tenderly examines the rose I gave her, a kind and inquisitive expression on her face. Honestly, I expected her not to take it, especially after Ayumi rejected Hikaru's flower. I'm really glad she did.

Suddenly Kana looks up at the window, looking like a deer caught in headlights as our eyes meet in the glass. I see her face redden as she quickly looks away, hiding her face in a book she pulls out of her bag. I find myself chuckling at her as I change my line of sight to see Hikaru, who's still glaring at Ayumi. The girl in question doesn't seem too pleased either, even though her gaze keeps landing on the rose resting on the corner of her desk, her fingertips occasionally brushing against its petals.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Hikaru's POV: **Just who the hell does this girl thinks she is?!

First she completely ignores me, then she turns around and all ut rips the rose from my hand. Who does that? Well apparently Ayumi Yamamoto, one of the most annoying and confusing women in the whole world. This is just like when she yelled at us for helping her! Absolutely ridiculous! Excuse me miss but where I come from the proper reaction is to shower us with gratitude!

Haruhi gives my hand another comforting squeeze, and I can't stop the heat that slowly rises to my face as I finally lower my gaze from the back of Ayumi's head. Here's another confusing woman, Haruhi Fujioka. I still don't get why I feel so weird around her sometimes.

The female population can be so complicated. Why can't they just come with a manual or something? Maybe then I'd get why seeing Ayumi graze her fingers over the light blue rose on her desk makes me kind of happy.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kana's POV: **"Do you two want to eat lunch with us?" The twins ask, catching me off guard for the second time that day. I look at Ayumi, waiting for her to explain as she releases a sigh and stares up at them with a bored expression.

"We're not allowed to leave the classroom during lunch."

"We'll take care of it." They say, scampering off towards the teacher's desk.

"This can't be good." Haruhi mumbles as he shakes his head and watches them. I shoot my sister a questioning look, wondering what the two are up to, and Ayumi shrugs before standing up to follow them. We quietly walk up behind the boys, who appear to be flirting with our teacher.

"So you see," Hikaru starts.

"That is why," Kaoru adds on to his brother's statement.

"Ayumi and Kana should be allowed to eat with us in the cafeteria." To my complete and utter surprise, the teacher is absolutely smitten with them and she grins like a lovesick fool.

"Very well, since you two seem so adamant, they can go."

"Yay!" The boys cheer before turning to us, each bowing and extending a hand. "Princesses, please allow us to escort you."

Slowly and suspiciously, Ayumi takes Hikaru's hand, eyeing him up and down before giving me a slight nod. After a moments hesitation, I place my hand into the palm of Kaoru's and allow the boy to tighten his grip around my fingers. The boys seem shocked by our actions for a moment, but quickly regain their flirtatious smiles, leading us out of the classroom with Haruhi trailing behind and mumbling something about rich people.

As we walk down the hall, I catch several people staring at us. I feel as if I'm an insect under a magnifying glass, and I subconsciously grip onto Kaoru's hand tighter.

He looks down at me quizzically, but I avoid eye contact with him, taking deep and steady breaths. I'm starting to feel the anxiety grip at my throat, and I just want to sit down as soon as possible. I take ano deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart, and I'm relieved to see we're approaching the doors to the cafeteria.

But of course my relief doesn't last long, as a blockade of girls accumulates around us, all of them talking at once. I'm finding it harder and harder to breath as they keep closing in. The voices of my doubts and insecurities start to over power the perky girls.

"Worthless."

"It's your fault."

"Hideous."

"It's _your _fault."

"Disgusting."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

My head is swimming from the whispers and hisses and yelling. I desperately start searching for my sister, knowing that she can make the voices stop, but all I see are the plastic smiles of the girls. The burning hatred in their eyes says it all: they know! They can hear the voices, and now they know what I did!

"Annoying."

"You killed them."

"Barbaric."

"They're dead because of you."

"MONSTER!"

"No." I whisper against the onslaught.

"Evil."

"Demonic."

"You are the reason they're dead!"

"NO!" I yell, crumpling to the floor. I place my hands over my ears, but I can still hear them! "STOP IT!" Tears are falling now, and the voices start to laugh.

"Weak!"

"Insignificant!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, but the voices just turn chaotic and grow louder.

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted, and my entire body is encircled by warmth. Someone is holding me. Their presence is very calming, and I feel protected. I can still hear the voices, but it's like they're far away and can't hurt me. Whoever is holding me starts to run their hand through my hair, and I wrap my arms around them. They pull me closer, and quietly whisper in my ear.

"It's okay." His voice is deep and gentle, yet strong enough to drive all the voices away. I carefully open my eyes, and I look up into the steel gray eyes of my savior. He's the super tall boy who's in the club with Hikaru and Kaoru, but I can't remember what his name is. Looking around me I find that he brought me to the abandoned music room from two days ago.

"Takashi, is Ka-chan okay now?" The small blonde boy asks as he enters the room.

"Yeah, I think so." Takashi replies, looking into my eyes. I nod, but I also hold onto him tighter, not quite ready to leave his protection yet. He seems to understand because he pulls me closer, and takes on a slightly defensive stance.

"Good. Here Ka-chan, you can hold Usa-chan." The one I now remember is Mitsukuni says as he holds out his pink bunny. Takashi takes it from him and gives it to me before walking me towards the ack of the room and setting me on a bed there.

"Sleep." He commands gently, and I find my eyes are closed before I have a chance to argue.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Ayumi's POV: **Hikaru had started to pull me away from the group of girls when Kana screamed. I turned around and saw my sister crumpled on the floor. Kaoru stood behind her, obviously not sure about what to do. The only way I know used to calm down her attacks was when I'd sing to her. I take a few steps towards her, but then I freeze. Looking around me I saw all the confused faces of the girls, and I felt anger towards my twin. We were supposed to be as invisible as possible so know would wonder about us if we disappeared for a few minutes. That was the only we were going to be able to do it. Now that everyone saw how messed up we really were.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped out of my petty thoughts in time to see my sister being lifted up by the tall boy from the club, who quickly ran off with her. I was about to run after them, when the one with the glasses suddenly stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry for the little scene here ladies. Please carry on as normal and we will explain everything to you later." He then took my hand and started leading me away. I didn't freak out or start to fight him, but only because I was so shocked by my own actions. I'd watched Kana suffer, and didn't do anything. I felt she deserved the pain! I don't know what's wrong with me.

"You know, it's completely normal for you to feel anger." The glasses one, I believe i heard someone say his name was Kyoya, speaks up suddenly.

"W-what?" I'm caught off guard by his statement.

"Victim's of traumatic experiences often feel very many different emotions as an effect: guilt, anxiety, depression, anger." he emphasises the word, "And that is fine, as long as the victims don't direct the emotions at their loved ones."

"What- How did you-?"

"My family owns many hospitals for many different types of care. It is my responsibility to know as much about the business as possible."

"No I meant-"

"Oh, the look on your face when you could have helped your sister was unmistakable: you were quite enraged. But as i said before," He pulls out a lavender rose and hands it to me. "That is completely normal."

"Kyoya! Wait up!" Tamaki calls after us as he runs with the twins.

"Ayumi we're really,"

"Sorry about what happened." The brother's apologise, and for a split second i'm furious with them, but then I look up at Kyoya, who lifts his eyebrow as if to say, "Remember what we just discussed." I take a deep breath before turning to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Now can I please see my sister?"

"Of course! To the club room men! And Princess!" Tamaki says running ahead.

"Hey wait for us!" The twins chase after him.

"We'd better catch up to them." Kyoya sighs before speeding up his walk.

"R-right. Um K-Kyoya!" I stop suddenly, causing the raven haired boy to do the same.

"Yes?"

"Um, t-thank you." I bow before quickly running after the others.

**Okay that's all for today! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with the new chapter! Sorry it took a while!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my OCs. **

_Seems like a dream  
>Awaken before it was done<br>How could this be?  
>I walk alone<br>But sometimes I picture your hands held in my own  
>My brave face it's too late now<em>

_~Windows in Heaven-We Are the In Crowd~_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Chapter 6: Seems Likea Dream_

**Kana's POV: **_I breath in the salty scent of the ocean, watching in amazement as the light dances off the water and sand. It's so peaceful here and I feel like I can sit watching the waves beat against the shore forever. I quietly hum a song to myself, not completely certain what it is, but also not bothered by that fact. Someone gently clasps my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as I turn to face them. I smile warmly as I stare into a familiar pair of sea green eyes._

_"Damien!" I say as he pulls me to my feet, carefully wrapping his arms around me._

_"Hello Princess." He whispers, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. He unwraps his arms and grabs my hand, motioning towards the direction of the shore with a nod. "Care to take a walk with me?"_

_My grin widens as I nod enthusiastically, blushing when Damien chuckles and ruffles my hair. He leads me to the water, and I close my eyes as I let the cool liquid lick my ankles and enjoy the feeling of the sand beneath my feet. I begin humming the song from earlier again, swinging our connected hands lightly back and forth. _

_"What song is that?" Damien asks, running his other hand through his messy, ebony hair._

_"I have absolutely no idea."_

_"It's pretty." He looks out at the ocean, a conflicted expression clouding his features as he takes in the sunset and stops walking. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course." I smile, stopping in front of him. Damien tears his eyes from the horizon and fixes them on mine, placing his hands on my shoulders. _

_"Why do you stay with me?"_

_"Because I love you." I answer without hesitation, lifting my hand to cup his cheek. "And I want to help you."_

_"But you can't help me Kana." He whispers, his eyelids fluttering shut. "I'm broken beyond repair, and the closer you get, the longer you stay, the more broken you'll become as well."_

_"That's not true. You're not broken."_

_"Yes I am." He drops his hands and turns away from me. "And I'm just going to break you too. You should leave me, before it's too late..."_

_"Too late for what?" Damien remains silent. Slowly I approach him, turning him around to face me, and releasing a surprised gasp. His hands are covered in a thick, crimson liquid that could only be..._

_"What did you do?" I ask, unable to finish the thought._

_"Kana... I..." He falls to the ground, tears streaming down his face as he wraps his arms around my waist._

_"Damien?!" _

_"I didn't want to! They made me do it!" He sobs, pressing his face against my stomach. "I never wanted to hurt them! I loved them! They were my family too! Please believe me!" _

_"It's okay! I believe you." I run my hands comfortingly through his hair, trying to understand what he's talking about while also calming him down. "I'll always believe you. I love you."_

_"...You shouldn't."_

I open my eyes, coming face to face with the pink bunny Mitsukuni gave to me earlier as the final traces of my dream leave my memory. Slowly I sit up, clutching the bunny to my chest as I breathe in the comforting scent of strawberries faintly coming from it, taking deep breaths to slow down my heart rate. I can't remember the dream very well, even though I just woke up, but the unnerved feeling I have is unshakable.

"Damien..." I whisper, a sharp, stinging pain in my chest as I picture his face. I haven't seen him in so long, and despite what he did, I miss him so much.

_I guess this is what they call unconditional love. _I think as I survey the room, spotting my bag and a folded piece of paper resting at the end of the bed. I kick off the covers and crawl towards it, still clutching Mitsukuni's bunny to my chest. I reach for the paper first, quickly unfolding it and scanning the familiar handwriting of Ayumi.

_I'm so happy you're alright! The rest of us had to get back to class, but you were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't bear waking you up. We'll be back as soon as school is over though, so don't worry. If you wake up before then, go ahead and head back to class. Love you and see you soon._

I bite my lip, wondering if I really should go back to class. I probably should, but I don't think I'm ready to face everyone after my freakout. If I go, I'll have to deal with more stares and questions I can't answer.

Deciding to stay here, I dig through my bag and pull out my journal, quickly jotting down what I remember from my dream. When I finish, I frown at the entry. It isn't even half a page long. With a sigh I turn to look out the window, taking a moment to admire the sunlight beaming through it. For a second I wonder if the window opens, but quickly shake the thought from my head.

I have to wait for Ayumi.

I stand up, no longer able to remain still as I start exploring the room. I find a small kitchen, about three storage rooms, a bathroom, a dressing room, and even a pair of doors that lead to a place kept in complete darkness. Inside I hear what sounds like meowing and laughter, and I feel a shiver roll down my spine as I slam the door.

Eventually I pull aside a curtain, gasping as I come face to face with a beautiful grand piano. I'm drawn to it like a magnet, letting my fingers rest against the keys before I sit down and try out a few scales. It's perfectly in tune and has obviously been kept in top condition, though I have no idea when the last time someone played it was. After practicing a few scales and chords, I close my eyes and throw myself into the beginning of Long's _Porcelain._

I hum along quietly, letting my fingers find the keys I know by heart as I think of Damien and my family. We were all so happy together. Sure life wasn't perfect and we had our fair share of fights and heartache, but all of that is nothing compared to how I feel without them. I just want to go back home and start all over. There's so many things left unsaid and we have so much more to do with each other. Akari is missing her first ballet recital, and Kaname's baseball was going to make it to the state championship this year. Dad had just gotten a promotion and Mom was so excited about the play her kindergarten students were practicing. And Damien...

I can't even think about him as the tears in my eyes begin to fall, hitting the keys and my fingers. It isn't fair what happened. If there was some way to reverse time I would use it in a heart beat.

I play the last few notes, lifting my fingers off the keys and wrapping my arms around myself as I bite my lip and try to hold back a sob.

"Kana?" I jump as someone places a hand on my shoulder.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Kaoru's POV: **I look at the empty seat in front of me, feeling guilty as the image of Kana collapsed on the ground pops up in my mind. She was right there in front of me, but I couldn't do anything to help her. Luckily Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai had been on their way to lunch, or who knows what would have happened.

It was such a relief to see Kana sleeping soundly in the club room, Usa-chan clutched to her chest as she lay curled up on the bed normally reserved for Honey-senpai's naps, and Ayumi obviously felt much better knowing her sister was safe.

It had taken a lot of convincing from everyone to get Ayumi to leave Kana there, but we really had to get back to class and it's only for a few hours. Kana will probably still be asleep by the time we get back.

_But maybe it would be a good idea to check up on her. _I think as I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. Hikaru shoots me a questioning look, but I just shrug as I try to avoid catching Ayumi's eye, for some reason certain she'd know what I'm planning in an instant.

Two left turns, a right, three flights of stairs and another right later, and I'm standing in front of Music Room Three, completely transfixed by the gentle sound of someone playing the piano managing to sneak past the thick, wooden doors. I open them as slowly and quietly as possible, wincing when they give a slight squeak. Luckily, the sound is covered up by the piano and I'm able to snake behind the curtain without being noticed.

I watch as Kana's hands delicately move along the keys, her eyes closed as tears slowly slide down her face. I think I can hear her humming along with the song, but it might just be my imagination.

I've never heard anyone play the way Kana does. I mean, Tamaki is great, and he can bring a grown man to tears, but Kana plays as if every note is a piece of her soul that she's sharing with the world. It's enough to make you feel like your heart is being gripped inside your chest and squeezed over and over again. With the intimacy she has with the song, it'd be impossible not to cry.

All too soon, Kana finishes the song, and after a beat of rest she wraps her arms around herself. I see her shoulders shake with a silent sob and I find myself reaching out for her.

"Kana?" I ask, grimacing when she flinches away from my touch. She looks up at me, her doe like eyes wide as we just stare at each other for a moment.

Kana breaks away first, swiftly wiping her face before she stands up and starts gathering her stuff.

"No wait!" I grab her hand and hold her back, letting her go as soon as I see the panic in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I just... wanted to hear you play more."

Kana watches me for a second, biting her lip before turning away and walking to the bed. I sigh as I see her grab her bag, but instead of packing her things, she pulls out a notebook and pen, quickly scribbling something down as she walks back to me. She holds the notebook up to me, and I see a single word written on it.

_Why? _

"Because it was amazing." I smile as I see her cheeks flush. "What song was that?"

Porcelain_ by Helen Jane Long._

"Will you play something else for me?" She nods, leading me back to the piano. I sit beside her on the bench and watch her fingers get to work.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Ayumi's POV: **"Ow..."I mumble as I accidentally bump into one of the dressing room's walls, trying to slip the pink maid's uniform over my head. Putting on clothes should not be this difficult, but of course we had to be given the most complicated outfits in the world. I sigh as I grab the matching bonnet, taking one final look in the mirror before moving aside the curtain.

Kana exits her dressing room at the exact same time, and we begin looking each other up and down. I frown, not happy with the fact that the dress reaches an inch or two above her knee, despite the fact that mine is identical, only in blue. It may only be by 7 minutes, but I'm still Kana's older sister and I don't feel comfortable with her wearing such a revealing outfit. Kana shrugs, as if to say there's not much we can do about it, and I sigh in defeat before walking over to her and tying on her bonnet.

"Be careful today." I whisper, brushing her bangs out of her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. She nods, and we leave the room to join the guys.

"Oh are you ready my d-" Tamaki stops and stares at us, his face slowly turning red as he takes us in.

"Wow." The twins say as they join him, their faces beginning to clash with their hair while Kyoya clears his throat and Takashi avoids looking at us.

"W-what?" I ask, pushing Kana slightly behind her. It'd be a lie to say that the looks they're giving us is anything but unsettling, and I try not to compare them with the looks those men gave us _That _night.

"You two look so cute!" Mitsukuni sings as he suddenly appears behind us, causing me to jump and Kana to squeak. "Don't you think so guys?"

He smiles at the group of boys in front of us, and the twins snap out of their trance first, directing cheshire grins accompanied with thumbs ups towards us.

"Yeah you look great!" Their faces are now back to their normal color.

"I must say our guests will definitely be pleased." Kyoya begins writing something in his notebook. Takashi looks at us and gives a slight smile.

"Those ridiculous dresses actually look cute on you." Haruhi smiles, seemingly oblivious to the slightly insulting thing he said. The only one of the group not yet back to normal is Tamaki.

"What's wrong with him?" I point at him, now standing completely in front of Kana. His face is fire engine red and he keeps making a high pitched humming noise while he clenches and unclenches his hands. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's about to explode.

"Hey Boss, you okay?" The twins ask as they poke him from either side. That seems to be his breaking point.

"So... CUTE!" The blond shouts before collapsing. He really has some serious issues that he probably needs to work through, but it's not like I'm one to talk.

"Haruhi, please show the girls what they'll be doing." Kyoya sighs as he shakes his head at the now unconscious Tamaki.

"Basically all you have to do is pour tea." Haruhi explains as he shows us to a kitchen like room, though why a music room has a kitchen in the first place is beyond me.

Haruhi shows us where all the tea, instant coffee and silverware is kept before leading us back to the others. Several girls have already arrived and are seated with their respective Hosts, and Haruhi rushes off to his own station. Kana and I exchange looks and I sigh as I take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before we part ways.

I watch as Kana goes to serve the twins, frowning when Kaoru beams at her.

After school, I rushed to the clubroom, Haruhi and Hikaru following closely behind me. All three of us were surprised to find Kaoru and Kana seated at the piano, the former hitting random keys on the piano while he sang horribly out of tune. Kana watched him in horror for a few moments before grabbing onto his hands and shaking her head furiously back and forth.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Kaoru protested when Kana released him. She shot him a glare before scrawling something down in her notebook and handing it to him. Kaoru read it and burst into laughter. "I did not realize my playing was an 'insult to humanity itself.' I'll be sure never to do it again!"

"You two seem to be having fun." Hikaru had interrupted them with a smirk. Kana turned around and ran to me, throwing her arms around me. I returned her embrace, but couldn't shake the sick feeling I felt when I saw her brief interaction with the twin.

Even now, I feel unsettled.

Kana's letting him get too close. At this rate, she's going to end up hurting him and I know that's the last thing she wants to do.

"Ayumi?" Haruhi asks as he reappears beside me. "Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing at all." I mumble as I go to serve Tamaki. Kana is starting a dangerous game, and I don't even think she realizes it.

**That is all for now! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
